The Boy Who Unfortunately Loved Brokencyde
by Who Said I Gave A Fuck
Summary: What if Harry Potter had a younger brother, his parents and godfather still alive and still was the Boy Who Lived? Well, this is the story of his younger brother, William Potter. First fanfic : Summary sucks
1. Chapter 1

Hey,

This is my first fanfiction ever and the first time I really write in English, so I'm really sorry for all the mistakes. Could somebody please, please help me? ^^

Summary: What if Harry Potter had a younger brother, his parents and godfather still alive and still was the Boy Who Lived? Well, this is the story of his younger brother, William Potter.

Disclaimer: I own nothing except William and Sam.

**The Boy Who Loved Brokencyde (Unfortunately)**

_Chapter 1_

This sucks. I can't believe that they _really _forgot about me. I mean, I understand that sometimes they have to be more with my brother then with me. But forgetting me at home when it's my first day and my first ride in the Hogwarts Express is a bit too much I think. I was so exited yesterday about today that they even send me to bed early last night because I was getting on their nerves. They should have remembered after that… It's always like this. They're all over my brother, making sure he's alright and when he's not here they talk about him non-stop. But me, they never really talk to me and the only time they "take care" of me is when I'm getting on their nerves and they want me out of their way. I don't think they _hate _me, I just think that they would like me more if I wasn't their son. Which isn't that logical when you think about it. They really hurt me today… It's not only my first day at school, it's my eleventh birthday (yes, I'm going to be the youngest student in my year). Well… I guess I'll have to call a taxi… OH! I just remembered that Uncle Remus was dropping off Kaitlyn for her first day at school today. Maybe he'll give me a ride too.

_3 minutes later_

YES! YES! YES! I'm saved! Uncle Remus just told me not to worry, that I would have a ride in about 5 minutes. I'm so happy now. I'll only miss Sam when I'm going to be at Hogwarts I think. She's a muggle and my best friend. She knows about magic because her sister, my brother's best friend, Hermione, is a witch and goes at Hogwarts too. My brother, when he realizes I exist, keeps bugging me about the fact that I should date her. My father even started telling me that girls and boys can't really be friends after a certain age and he tried to give me _the talk._ Lucky me, I ran away fast enough. I mean, the guy never talks to me and now he decides that we should talk about the birds and bees? No way Sir. It's weird, he's nice to me when Harry, my oh so amazing big brother, talks to me. Hypocrite much? I'd have to blame Harry for _stealing_ all the attention I could have, but I won't because it's not exactly his fault. You see, my brother is the Boy-Who-Lived, the boy who defeated Voldemort in his first year at Hogwarts, the boy who beat a Basilik in his second year, who defeated a lot of annoying Dementors, who thought Sirius was Regulus, in his third year and of course, he's the boy who saw Voldemort rise again last year. I'm glad that he's still alive, because he's my big brother and I love him. But I wish that somebody could love me too.


	2. Chapter 2

Hey, (:

Well, this is the second chapter of this story and I'm sorry if it still hasn't gotten better, but I didn't have any help yet. ^^ I know this story is not so good, but I'll try to make it better. Could you please review to help me with grammatical mistakes and maybe tell me how to make my story better? (: Thanks if you review and still thanks if you don't. :D

_Disclaimer: I own nothing except William, Sam and Kailtyn._

**The Boy Who Loved Brokencyde (Unfortunately)**

_Chapter 2_

_(General POV)_

William was anxiously waiting outside his house, constantly looking at his watch and hoping that his uncle wouldn't take too long to arrive. He wished that he wouldn't miss the Hogwarts Express as he hoped that this day would be the best one of his life. As he sat on the steps thinking about all the disastrous scenarios that could happen later that day, he started eating his nails, an annoying habit he picked on a couple of years ago, when Harry started Hogwarts. He was in the process on making his thumb nail as small as the other nails (to make it fair) when a shout broke him out of his thoughts.

"WILLIAM! Stop sucking your thumb and get in the car or we'll be late!" screamed his lovely cousin Kaitlyn while sticking her head out of the front window of the new Alfa Romeo her father just bought.

"I'M COMING!" screamed William, the happiest eleven years old boy at that moment.

As he started to get his trunk and his owl to the car, his uncle Remus got out of the car chuckling and took his trunk away from him and brought it in the trunk of the car, letting William sit in the back seat with his owl, Gerard, and Kaitlyn's new cat, Bob. While William was putting his seat belt on, his cousin started chatting continuously, forgetting her un-niceness from sooner.

"Can't you believe we're finally going at Hogwarts Willie? This is the best day of my life! I can't wait to see the castle and everyone there! The only thing I won't like is that Aaron won't be there. It's stupid I think."

William was sad too about the fact that Aaron wasn't going to be there this year. They thought that he would be able to come as he was only one day younger then William, but it looked as if Will's birthday was the limit date. It's not as if Aaron father's, Sirius Black, was going to try to convince Hogwarts that Aaron was responsible enough. William and Kaitlyn were quite sure that Uncle Sirius hadn't realize yet that Aaron was out of the terrible twos. So, of course, sending him to Hogwarts was out of the question. Weirdly enough, it wasn't as if Sirius spended more time with Aaron or fussed over him as one would to a two years old. He was just patronizing to Aaron and gave him ridiculous rules that would be more appropriate to a toddler. The reasons of that were in fact only one reason, Harry. Sirius too, gave all his attention to his _precious _godson, often forgetting he had a _son _and another godson. Of course, everybody knew that Remus was William's real Godfather, but they couldn't make it official as Remus was a werewolf which made Sirius Will's Godfather. William was broken out of his reverie by Kaitlyn's cry.

"… but of course, I couldn't do that because I'm a girl and… OH SHIT! IT'S KING'S CROSS! WE'RE HERE! WE'RE HERE! WE'RE HERE!"

"Language Kaitlyn." said her father, trying very hard not to laugh at his daughter's exuberance.

"Do you think Aaron will be here?" asked William, hoping to see his best mate before going away to school.

"Of course silly, Uncle Sirius wouldn't let him stay home by himself. It wouldn't be safe as he is still _very_ young." answered Kaitlyn, her last words full of sarcasm.

"Um… How much do you bet that he made him sit in a car seat and didn't talk to him all the way here?" asked William, visibly angry at his Godfather.

"Kids… Stop it. You know that he wouldn't make him sit in a car seat and you know that you shouldn't criticize his parenting methods… At least, not until you have kids." said a tired Remus Lupin, who agreed with the children but would never criticize his friend in front of them.

"Sure Dad, but you know we're right… Can we go now?" asked the brown haired girl, excited to finally be able to come to Hogwarts.


End file.
